Fanfic Reader One-Shots!
by Over the Winter Wall
Summary: I had to use TMNT and OTGW as the categories, but I can do these one-shots for these next, upcoming fandoms and beyond. - OTGW (of course!) - TMNT - OUAT - Resurrection - The Selection - Harry Potter - The Hunger Games - Divergent - TFIOS - Beauty and the Beast - Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron - The Water Horse (These are not all my fandoms, drop
1. Introduction

**My best one-shots are in these fandoms:**

- Over the Garden Wall (of course!)  
>- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles<br>- Once Upon a Time  
>- Resurrection<br>- The Selection  
>- Harry Potter<br>- The Hunger Games  
>- Divergent<br>- The Fault in our Stars  
>- Jurassic Park<br>- Adventure Time  
>- Beauty and the Beast<br>- Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron  
>- The Water Horse<p>

Comment the fandom you want this done in, the plot of your story and what you want done; I do take multiple requests.

* * *

><p><strong>(These are not all my fandoms, drop a comment with the fandom you would like me to do and I will tell you if it's a fandom of mine or not :) These fandoms are the ones I can do best, though)<strong>


	2. RikaxRaphRequested by Raphael's girl45

**Rika x Raph  
>~ Requested by Raphael's girl45 ~<strong>

Rika ran a hand over the bruises that infested her arm, they were from the last time her father had beaten her. She'd been trying every technique she knew to hide them, but it just wasn't working out and she had plans with her boyfriend, Raphael, in five minutes. She let out a sigh of frustration and decided just to leave everything be, pulling on her black leather jacket and zipping it up to hide the assorted bruises that covered her torso.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Surely it was Raph, waiting to pick her up. She took one more deep breath and looked herself over in the mirror before going to answer the door.

Raphael stood in the doorway with a bunch of flowers in his hands; he looked kind of uncomfortable, as if he weren't exactly sure what to do. It's okay for him to be out in the open for a little while, since it's nearly midnight and it's not like people roam the streets looking for mutant ninja turtles on a regular basis.

Rika smiled at Raphael, who shoved the flowers as close to her as possible without letting them touch her face. "I got you flowers," he muttered, an ultra red blush covering his cheeks.

Rika took them out of his hands and pecked his cheek. "Thanks, Raph. I'll be right back, you can come in if you want."

Raphael stepped through the door and closed it behind him as Rika ran to the kitchen and grabbed a vase and some water. "So, what are we doing tonight?" she called from the kitchen.

Raph seemed to perk up almost immediately. "I was thinking that we could just stay in for a movie," he suggested. "I just got this new one called Elysium, it sounds cool enough to me. And has Matt Damon in it."

Rika laughed as she came back into the living room. "Yes, because Matt Damon makes everything better," she said with a grin as Raph wrapped his strong arms around her and rested his chin on her head. Yes, he was short, but Rika was shorter and he thought she was cute like that.

"Yes, Matt Damon _does_ make everything better. Now, shut up and let's go watch the movie, babe." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch; she laughed the whole way. He dropped her on the couch and walked over to her TV, putting in the disk and starting the movie before jumping onto the couch and sitting next to her. He pulled her into his chest and held her tightly. _This won't be a problem, except for the bruises on my torso._ She winced and let out a quiet hiss. Raph loosened his grip and looked up at her, afraid that he'd hurt her. "Darling? Are you okay?"

Rika put on a fake smile and nodded, covering up her bruises. "Yeah, I'm fine." Raph nodded with a grunt and soon believed her, then the movie began to play.

* * *

><p>Around a quarter of the movie, Raph began to rub her arm; that didn't feel very good and she let out a whimper without realizing. Raph looked at her strangely again. "Babe? You sure you're okay?"<p>

Rika put on another smile and nodded. "Yeah, Raphie, I'm fine. Don't you worry about me."

But that wasn't enough for Raph. "Let me see your arm," he commanded, soon noticing that she still had her jacket on even though they hadn't gone out on an actual date.

Rika shook her head. "No, Raph, come on, we're missing the movie," she protested.

Raph wouldn't budge. "Ri, show. Me. Your. Arm," he said very sternly.

Rika sighed, and rested her arm on his chest. He instantly pulled up her sleeve, and intensely eyed the bruises that were there. "Who did this…" he muttered, looking back up at her, sadly.

"It doesn't matter," she protested.

"Yes it does! Who did this to you!?"

Rika sighed and gave in, bowing her head. "My... my father..." she whispered.

Raph's eyes inflamed, and he sat up. "Damn it, Ri! Why the heck didn't you tell me!" he shouted. Rika shrunk a little, thinking that Raph was mad at her. Raph suddenly realized what she was thinking and pulled her up in a hug. "Baby, I love you... I'm sorry. But why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked.

Rika started to cry. "B- b- because... he s- said h- he'd k- k- _KILL_ me if anyone f- found out..." she said through many sobs and attempts at catching her breath so she could speak.

Raph sighed, angrily, and balled his hands into fists. "I'll beat him to a pulp..."

The front door swung open._ "RIKA!"_ a voice called, loud and clear.

"Speak of the devil," Raph muttered, standing up and waking towards the noise. Rika followed from a distance. "_You_hurt her?!" Raph yelled at Rika's father.

Rika's father laughed evilly. "And just _who_ the heck are _you_?"

_"YOU HURT HER!"_ Raph screamed even louder and tackled him to the ground, kicking and punching. Her father yelled and made an attempt at fighting back; but let's not sugarcoat it, he sucked. And within two minutes, Rika's father was out cold on the ground.

"There," Raph panted, standing up and walking over to Rika. "I'm afraid I can't let you live here anymore," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "How'd you like to live with my brothers, Splinter, and I?"

Rika gasped. "Really? Could I?"

Raph chuckled. "Of course you could, baby. What do you say?"

"YES!" Rika yelled, tackling Raph in a hug. "Thank, you! Thank, you! Thank, you! Thank, you!_ THANK, YOU!_" she said over and over again.

Raph laughed, hugging her back. "It's okay, baby. C'mon, let's go pack your stuff."

Raph pulled her up to stand and together they walked back to her room, quickly packing her bags and then leaving through the front door, making sure to step on Rika's father on the way out. Multiple times. Mostly in his pelvic region.


	3. FreedomReignsRequestedbyBlackSilverFang

**Freedom Always Reigns  
>~ Requested by BlackSilverFang ~<strong>

Day after day I would watch the beautiful, golden stallion attempt to get out of the corral. He would buck and neigh out of frustration and I almost felt sorry for him; but I wasn't aloud anywhere near him. My teacher, Murphy, says only _he_ can handle him; but after what after a couple days ago, I think the stallion can take him out any day.

I remember Murphy telling me to back up and keep my distance from the stallion, while he cut his mane and cleaned his hooves. The stallion soon became agitated and ending up kicking him in the face; knocking him out. The General and the rest of the army took care of Murphy and punished the stallion, but I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

Murphy got on to me later and told me not to go near the stallion. I suppose-

"Keep your head down, boy!" I heard one of the soldiers shout from a distance, which ruined my train of thought.

I quickly turned around and saw two soldiers walking towards the General with their arms strapped around an Indian. The Indian boy had bear skins wrapped around his legs, arms, and body; he also had small knives and many details that dignified him as a Lakota all over his clothing. I remember Murphy telling me that Indians would raid the station every month or so; I was excited because I had never seen an Indian before, but frightened because of what they might end up doing.

I tried not to listen. Many of the soldiers, and the General, disrespect me because I am a woman; and I recall that one of the main reasons I ever signed up to help out at the station was because I wanted to prove that I was more than just a 'woman.' It hasn't worked out too well, but I am skilled at taking care of the gentler horses... if only Murphy would let me handle the bigger, tougher ones. Like that wild mustang.

"Epona!"

I stiffened up at the sound of my name. "What is it, sir?" I called, turning my head to face General Walsh.

"Bring some rope over here so we can tie up this Lakota!"

I glanced at the rope lying in front of me. "Yes, sir," I say, grabbing the rope and quickly trotting over to him. Lieutenant John took it from my hands and walked over to the post beside the corral. The Indian glanced at me one or two times; and I would glance back, taking in all of the detail in his face. His skin was darker than anyone I had ever met, and his face was taller and more prominent. I have been reading books on Indians and learned much about their culture and the things they say and do, but this was much more than I had ever planned.

* * *

><p>"Now, now. Hush," I say, feeding the stallion an apple.<p>

It's very late at night and I thought I'd feed the stallion a little something since the General won't let him eat or drink for three days. Tomorrow is the day that the General is going to ride him; but the only reason that he is not giving him nutrition for three days is because he is a coward and will only ride the stallion if he knows there's no chance for him.

I want for the stallion to win and for him not to be broken, so I am giving him the only thing that I am aloud to give to the horses; an apple. I waited for the Indian to go to sleep before I ran over to the corral and began nurturing the stallion. God knows what he might do to me or the horse. It took me a few minutes to get the stallion to calm down, but I think he finally realized that I only wanted to help him. I tried calming him down by petting him and tending to his wounds from a few days ago when all the soldiers tried to ride him; I also spoke to him and told him about everything I did in my life before I came here.

I know I must sound crazy, but sometimes I feel as though I really _can _speak to animals and that they understand me. "... and then, my Mom told me that I had better not go to the army camp, or station, as some like to call it, because it was very unladylike and because of all the men here. Of course I didn't pay attention and signed up, and I'm glad! So glad! Because I feel like I belong here more than I have anywhere else. It's very exciting, even though some of the men are rude, and there are new adventures everyday; like that Indian coming in, I've never seen an Indian before. I also get to tend to the horses, I just love horses-"

**In this next part, Epona is going to be speaking to Little Creek in his language, but I'm just going to be using English since I don't know anything about the Lakotas. So just pretend it's his language.**

I heard a groan coming from the Lakota boy at the post. He seemed to waking up and I soon froze. He must have heard me gasp because he soon said, "Hello?" in his Native language and turned around.

"Uh... hi," I said, trying to keep the stallion calm, he got a little scared when the boy spoke.

"Y- you know how to speak my language?" he asked.

"I've studied some, but am not all that great," I said.

"I see." His gaze soon turned to the stallion. "Did you break him?" he asked.

"I'm just trying to give him some food, that's all."

"Any white person who is kind enough to do something like that I trust," he said. "Do you follow the other white people's teachings? The ones who work here alongside you."

"I don't like some of the things they do, but I enjoy tending to the horses. I only wish they would be kinder to the horses and to the Indians. You don't seem as bad as what they have told me about."

"I only wish to feed and take care of my tribe, as you are doing with the stallion."

"Maybe we're not all that different, then," I say.

"Maybe not."

* * *

><p>The rest of the night, Little Creek I have come to say, and I formed a plan to get Spirit back to his homeland and Little Creek to his tribe. Spirit is what Little Creek and I decided to name him. The plan worked out perfectly! As the General saddled up Spirit, Little Creek used his knives, that I gave back to him, to cut the rope that was holding him hostage. He then bounded over the fence and I ran to the gate and unlocked it.<p>

It were as if Spirit had been listening all along; Little Creek walked up calmly to him and Spirit bucked the General off, he flew straight over the fence and landed on his back! I hadn't been expecting _that_, but at least we got Spirit back. All the soldiers ran to go and help the General up, while Little Creek and I hopped on Spirit. Galloping through the gate we went.

Once we were a few miles into the desert, Spirit slowed down and Little Creek and I took a rest.

"Now that you can't go back there... I was wondering-"

"What?" I cut him off.

"Would you like to come and be a part of my tribe? You already know a lot about my people and our customs; why not join us?" he asked.

How can I resist?! "Yes! I would love to be a part of your tribe! I know there will be a lot to learn... but, I hated my old life, I know I will love being an Indian.

Little Creek smiled.

"What about Spirit?" I asked.

"I think that Spirit deserves to go back to his herd... I know that there are many valleys and pastures beyond this desert, that is where the horses roam," he said.

* * *

><p>Once we got to his tribe, Little Creek told the story about Spirit and I, and we let Spirit free. The whole tribe is so nice! They took me in as if I were a long lost relative, I have never felt so welcome.<p>

It has been a week since I have come here, and I don't miss anything from my old life. My Father died when I was young, and my Mother is a mean, old witch! I can't stand her! Little Creeks parents and very nice and make/bring me the nicest things.

Little Creek has showed me the forest and all the wonders of the land I never knew were there. I have even made my own tools for taking care of the horses and have become friends with every last one of them.

"Epona! Epona!" Little Creek called.

"What is it, Little Creek!" I came out of my tepee and noticed Little Creek and many other Lakotas standing around him, yelling and dancing out of joy.

I ran up the hill; the sun burning on my face, the wind catching in my hair. _This is life... this is really what life is about_, I thought. Beneath the hill, I could see a herd of horses galloping across the fields of wheat and grain. You could hear their hooves pounding against the ground and the dirt; it's so intense and so majestic that you can feel the ground rumbling from underneath you. The sun was setting and Spirit's herd soon made their way up the hill. Spirit's black mane flowed in the wind and his legs moved across the field gracefully; it was so beautiful and so amazing that I forgot how to breathe.

"Epona," Little Creek said. "Guess what this means?"

"What?" I asked. Spirit's herd stayed behind him as he came up to us and nuzzled against us. "Hey, boy!" I said, while he whinnied and neighed, joyfully. _It really is as though they can understand me._

"This means that you can take care of every last one of them."

"Oh, boy," I said. "Look what I've gotten myself in to."

Little Creek laughed and so did I.

Spirit made a sound, too... some part of me knew, just _knew... _it was a laugh as well.


End file.
